Sonic Underground: The Fox Named Snow
by Manic'sTheName
Summary: Here is a Sonic Underground story I wrote. Hope you dig it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Underground:

A Fox Named Snow

By: Manic'sTheName

Life on Mobius had never been easy. Especially on Holoska, the single coldest place the world had ever seen.

You're probably asking, "Who in their right mind would want to live in a place like that?"

That would be me. My name is Snow. I am a fox that can manipulate one the world's most important elements. I can manipulate ice and snow.

Once I had found out about my ability when I was just a kitsune, Robotnik, the evil dictator who overthrew Queen Aleena and has been ruling in her place ever since, has had a target put on my back.

He wants me to use my ability to capture and destroy the three rightful rulers of Mobius and the sons and daughter of Queen Aleena, Sonic, Manic and Sonia Hedgehog.

I know better than that. I will never do such a think. The royal siblings would be better rulers than Robotnik. They would work to preserve Mobius. Unlike Robotnik who works to tyrannize Mobius.

This is the story of how I came to meet the royal siblings, and how I become a key member of The Freedom Fighters.

I was fast asleep inside my Igloo, laying on my comfortable bed roll. I was having a very beautiful dream. I was in a field of flowers. The sun was shining and the laughter of children filled the air. I was soaking up some of the sun's rays. I thought nothing could make things worse but something did.

Before I knew what was going on, I was being violently shaken awake, which removed me from my dream.

"Wait, whoa, what?" I exclaimed, reaching for my goggles and gloves. After my gloves were on my hands and my goggles were safely around my forehead, I looked up to see my friend Chance, a very timid 5 tailed fox, bouncing up and down nervously.

"What's going on Chance? Why so scared?" I asked, sitting up.

"Swat bots! Swat bots in Holoska!" Chance exclaimed.

I gasped, " What would swat bots being here?"

" It has to be your ice! Do you remember doing anything with your powers that might have gotten Robotniks attention?" Chance asked

" No, I don't…." I began. " Oh, wait."

_Flashback:_

I was in Robotropolis . I kind of figured I would try to get away from Holoska for a little while. What better place than Robotropolis? Can you sense the sarcasm? Anyways, I was walking around the town, trying to find things to do and keeping a low profile.

I was getting incredibly bored. I hadn't found a single thing to do. I was about to hop on my motorcycle which I had parked outside of town when I noticed something. It was a drink stand manned by a friendly looking cat. I was getting rather thirsty so I decided to get something.

"Hello, my name is Barbara. How may I assist you today?" the cat said as I reached the stand.

" May I get a glass of lemonade, please?" I asked.

" Of course you can, dear." She said, obviously pleased by my use of manners.

She then reached behind the counter of her stand, pulled out a glass pitcher of lemonade and a plastic cup and poured my drink. "That would be 2 mobiums." She said, handing me my drink.

" Here you go and thank you." I said before I handed her the money and walking away.

I almost reached my motorcycle when I decided to take a sip.

I was putting the cup to my lips when I noticed their wasn't any ice in it.

How can Barbara forget to put ice in it? Then again she lives in Robotropolis for crying out loud. She must have had other things on her mind.

I made an incredibly bad decision at that point. I looked side to side, making sure no one was watching. Then I removed the glove off of my right hand and dipped my pointer finger in the sweet beverage for a few seconds. Then I removed my finger from the drink and put my glove back on.

Floating in the beverage were 3 ice cube. I finished my drink in 4 gulps and then I hopped on my motorcycle and rode home.

End Flashback

" How could you be so stupid, Snow? Did you forget that butt-nik has cameras hidden everywhere?" Chance said.

I face palmed myself, " I did, I am such and idiot."

" Well idiot, you got to take care of those swat bots." Chance said.

" Then get out of my way." I said.

With that, Chance stepped out of my way and I crawled out off my igloo.

The village was completely surrounded. Almost every inch of the place was covered by swat bots. Ok, I was over exaggerating at that part, but there were a lot of them there.

I conjured and ice spear then screamed to get their attention, " You want me? Come get me!"

A swat bot by the merchants igloo turned around and saw me. It staring charging it's cannon. It always took them a couple of seconds to charge but that was all the time I needed. I threw my ice spear through its head.

" Is that the best you got?" I said, feeling rather cocky.

" No, but this is." A voice from behind me said.

I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I felt as if someone hit me in the head with a cinder block. I fell down faster than lightning. My eyes instantly glazed over.

Everything past that is incredibly fuzzy. All I could remember were flashes of pink, blue, and green and the sound of metal getting hit.

I soon woke up inside of a van. My head was wrapped in a bandage. Surprisingly, my goggles were in tact.

" He's waking up." I heard a feminine voice said. I couldn't tell who said it. All I could see at that moment was what looked like a pink and magenta blob standing over me.

" You should probably check on him." Another voice said.

" Yeah sis, you gotta see if his alright." Another said.

" Alright, let's see, his head is still bleed badly. Luckily we patched him up when we did." The feminine voice said.

" Ain't that the truth." One of the other voices said.

My vision cleared. I saw that the ones talking were 3 hedgehogs. One pink and magenta, one green, and one blue.

" W-who are you people?" I asked, sitting up.

" Whoa, whoa. You shouldn't be talking, you need to save your strength." The pink and magenta one said.

" You didn't answer my question." I said.

" I'm Sonia." The pink and magenta one said.

" I'm Manic." The green one said.

"And I'm Sonic." The blue one said.

" N-nice to meet you. My name is Snow." I said. I was getting weaker ever second I was awake.

" Snow, you should be resting right now." Sonia said

She didn't have to tell me twice. I was out before she even finished her sentence.

**Well, here's chapter 1. Did you like it? Let me know in the comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a screaming headache. I have no idea where I was. I looked like I was in a tent, lying on a bed roll.

I felt me forehead for my goggles. They weren't there. Now I was pissed off. Who ever has the nerve to touch my goggles was going to get hurt. They had no idea who they were messing with.

I tore the blood soaked bandage off of my forehead since the refuse bleeding had stopped and crawled out of the tent.

I took a look around. I was in a camp site in a secluded area by a stream. Somebody had lit a fire. Around that fire were the three hedgehogs. Manic was sitting on a log fiddling with a piece of scrap metal. It looked like he was trying to shape it into something.

Sonic was sitting cross legged on the cold dirt floor gorging himself on chili dogs. Where he got them, I have no idea.

And there was Sonia, by the stream with a rag in one hand and something else in the other. She was scrubbing something violently.

"Hello, Hedgehogs." I said out loud, trying to get there attention.

Manic was the first to notice me. He stopped what he was doing and then said, "Hey there Snow. How are you feeling buddy?"

"As you can see." I said pointing to my head, "I feel great."

"Well that's good." Sonia said, not taking her eyes off of her scrubbing.

Sonic grunted in agreement through a mouth full of chili dog.

" Oww." I said, grabbing my head. "I have a pounding headache." I said, holding back tears of pain. It was that bad.

"Well, I bet you would, Dingo had hit you very hard." Manic said, resuming his fiddling.

I gave a confused expression. "Dingo? Who is that?" I asked.

"That would be a shape shifting, Australian, idiot who has more muscle than brains." Sonia said, still scrubbing.

"Wow, it seems you really hate the guy." I said.

Sonic grunted through his chili dog.

"How long was I out anyways." I asked, sitting down on the ground. The coldness didn't really affect me. My fur was thicker than any other animal's fur.

Sonic held up 3 fingers. What could he have possibly meant? Days? Weeks? Months? What was he talking about?

"Um, 3 what? " I said.

"Days." Sonia said.

"By the way you were bleeding, we weren't even expecting you to wake up for a while." Manic said.

"Well, I guess you were wrong." I said.

Sonic had finished his chili dogs and was standing up. "It's time to juice and jam, guys. Now that Snow is better, we gotta get moving." Sonic said, walking to a van that was parked near by.

"Um, can you give me like five minutes Sonic? I'm almost done cleaning these." Sonia asked. She had been scrubbing what she was scrubbing for a while now.

Sonic groaned. "Fine. Be quick."

"What are you scrubbing anyways?" I asked.

"These." Sonia said, setting her rag down and showing me something. They were me goggles! I could recognize the teal on them anywhere.

I conjured up an ice axe. Nobody touches my goggles. Nobody.

"Give those back now!" I screamed, waving the ice axe threateningly.

A look of pure fear was in Sonia's eyes. "Why are you getting violent over a pair of goggles? There just goggles."

"Yeah man. What's the big deal?" Manic asked, scared for his sister.

"I tell you what the deal is. Those goggles were given to me by my mother right before, before…" I started to say.

I dropped my ice axe shattering it and dropped to my knees. Tears were starting to flow from my eyes. "They mean a lot to me because they were given to me by my mother right before she died."

Sonia's expression turned from fear to guilt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said, handing them to me.

After my goggles were fastened across my forehead, I wiped the tears from my eyes. "It's okay. You didn't know." I said.

"Well, now that the emotional moment is out of the way, let's get going." Sonic said.

"Yeah, quit crying with lover boy there Sonia, and let's get going." Manic said.

Sonia and I glared at Manic. "Manic, we only me a couple days ago!" Sonia yelled.

"You freaking idiot!" I yelled.

Manic raised his hands defensively. "Well sorry. It's just Sonia has been known to fall in love with just about every guy she has seen in less that 5 minutes."

My eyes widened and I looked at Sonia.

"It's not true." Sonia said.

"Oh really." Sonic said joining in on the conversation. "What about Stripes?"

"Okay, one time." Sonia said.

"What about Knuckles?" Manic said.

"Guys, guys. Stop talking about Sonia's love life. It's none of your business anyways." I said.

"Thank you, Snow." Sonia said.

Sonic sighed. "We shouldn't be fighting with each other, we should be fighting butt-nik. So let's get out of here."

We all nodded and walked to the van.

**Well, there's chapter 2. Did you dig it? Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home Sickness to Embarrassment

It has been several months since I had met the hedgehogs. We all were united in the cause to ruin Robotnik. We were doing all sorts of things that were slowly doing that.

Rescuing citizens from being Roboticized. They were so grateful that they were practically worshipping us. It took us a while before we got them off of our backs but we did.

We destroyed several of his Swatbots. We used a lot of the spare parts from them to fortify our machines.

We have been everywhere, doing good. Everywhere except Holoska. I'm personally not normally a home sickness kind of guy, but times have changed for me. I was so worried for everyone in my village. Were they managing without me? Was everybody safe?

There was absolutely no way to know that without going there.

We were in the van, on our way to Sanctuary to pay the kids a visit. Sonic, Manic and Sonia were in great moods. They always love to see the children. I wasn't in a great mood. It's not that I didn't want to see the children. No, I love seeing the children as much as the hedgehogs. It's the fact that I was so home sick that it hurt.

Sonia must have noticed how down I looked because she was the first to try and comfort. "What's the matter Snow? Why aren't you happy?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's nothing. Can you please leave me alone?"

Sonia unbuckled her seatbelt and then sat down next to me. "It isn't nothing. What's wrong Snow?"

I was on the verge of tears. "Please, just leave me alone."

Sonia shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

" Fine! You want to know what's wrong? I miss my home! I just wish I could just go home!" I yelled, before bursting into tears.

Sonia's expression changed from curiosity to guilt. " I'm sorry. I should have left you alone." She said.

" I-its ok." I said between sobs. I took a deep breathe. "I just want to go home." I said, stopping my sobbing.

"I understand. You have been gone from your home for several months. If I was in that situation, I would be home sick to." Sonia said.

I just nodded and then Sonia went back to her seat. Nothing was said for the longest time. The silence was broken by Manic. "What was that about?" he asked.

I was still silent. "Snow is homesick." Sonia said, answering for me.

" Oh! And I thought he was upset that you wouldn't let him take you to the place he wanted for your next date." Manic sarcastically said.

My mood changed from sadness to anger. "How many times do we have to tell you? We are not dating!" I screamed.

"When will you get that through your head, Manic?" Sonia yelled.

Sonic just then laughed out loud. "Oh, you guys are dating all right."

" What makes you say that?" I yelled.

" You two having a picnic dinner at the beach last Thursday night." Manic said, holding back laughter.

Me and Sonia's eyes widened. Our moods changed yet again. This time from anger to embarrassment.

"H-how did you know about that?" Sonia said.

"Me snooping around, Thursday." Manic said.

"Hey, how do you know that was a date? We could have just had a friendly meal together as friends. "I said defensively.

"You did more than just eat a meal." Sonic said with his eyes on the road, on the verge of laughing his butt off.

Oh no! Please don't tell me he saw that. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE SAW THAT!

"W-what did you see?" Sonia asked.

"Should I tell him what I saw?" Manic asked Sonic.

"Totally." Sonic said, eyes one hundred percent on the road

"I saw you two kissing." Manic said before bursting out laughing.

**Short chapter. I know. That is something I need to work on. Making the chapters longer. **


	4. Chapter 4: Pay Back

Chapter 4

Me and Sonia were super embarrassed. We had been seeing each other since last winter and had been trying to keep it a secret. Well, that was a total bust. We should have had our date in a more secluded. A place that isn't part of Manic's snooping grounds.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to Sanctuary. Sonic and Manic must have known that we would have hurt them if they said anymore. We were definitely going to have to get them back some how.

Until we though of something, we were going to be silent. "Look, I'm sorry guys." Manic said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it." I yelled. "What you guys did was absolutely unacceptable."

"Snow is right. What you guys did is something we will not forgive you for." Sonia said.

"Do you understand the words that our coming out of our mouths? We are sorry. We didn't thing it would end like that." Sonic said, with his eyes on the road.

"Well, you thought wrong." Sonia said.

Again, more long silence. "How long have you been dating my sister, Snow?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence yet again.

"Is that any of you business, man? No, it isn't." I said.

"Actually, it kind of is my business. She's my sister." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Manic said in agreement.

"No it isn't. It absolutely isn't your business on who I fall in love with. It never will be." Sonia said.

"Okay fine. I'll shut up now." Sonic said.

"No you won't." I whispered to myself.

Knowing Sonic, he wouldn't stop talking about it for quite awhile. He is quite the chatter box. You tell him something, and he wouldn't stop talking about it for freaking weeks. I told him how I got a scar on my arm and he didn't stop talking about it for weeks.

"Seriously guys, how long have you guys have been dating?" Manic said, breaking the silence yet again.

I groaned. "Fine, if you won't shut up about it, then we will tell you." I said.

" Since last winter. There are you happy?" Sonia said.

" Jeez." Sonic said.

We arrived at the forest community of Sanctuary in no time. We exited the van and strutted to the center of it in silence.

There, their was a group of children of varying sizes. One of the children, a rabbit, walked up to me. " Hello, Mister Snow." The rabbit said.

" Hi." I said. I was in a bad mood. Homesickness and embarrassment can be a deadly combination.

The rabbit must of heard the sourness in my voice because he asked, "Are you alright, Mister Snow? "

I didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me, Mister Snow?" The rabbit asked.

I still didn't respond. The rabbit turned his attention to Sonia. "Miss Sonia, do you know what's wrong with Mister Snow?" he asked.

Sonia didn't respond either. Her mood was as bad as mine.

"Miss Sonia, is something wrong with you to?" The rabbit said.

Sonia still didn't respond.

This time he turned his attention to Sonic and Manic. "Mister Sonic, Mister Manic, do you know what's wrong with Mister Snow and Miss Sonia?" He asked.

Sonic and Manic nodded. "Yep." They said in unison.

"Can you tell us?" The rabbit asked.

Sonic and Manic shook their heads. "Nope."

"Why not?" The rabbit asked.

"Because it's incredibly personal." I said, finally talking.

"It's that they shouldn't have known about." Sonia said.

"What do you mean?" The rabbit asked.

"Lets just say they caught us in an embarrassing situation." I said.

The rabbit nodded in understanding. "Okay, I get it. I won't ask anymore."

Me and Sonia smiled. "Thanks kid." Sonia said.

" Well, now that that is out of the way, how about I sing for you?" I asked the children, eager to change the subject.

The children started cheering. " I take that as a yes. Well, you know what to do guys." I said, turning towards the hedgehogs.

They nodded, and touched their medallions to summon their instruments. Sonic summoned his guitar, Manic his drum set and Sonia her keyboard.

"This song is called _Home Sweet Home_." I said, and with that Sonia started playing her keyboard.

" You know I'm a dreamer, but my hearts of gold. I had to run away high, so I won't come home. Just when things went bad, doesn't mean there hardly wrong, just take this song and you'll never be left all alone. Take me to your heart, fill me in you bones, tonight I'm coming home along these windy roads." I sang.

I sang my fox heart out. One thing I love a lot is entertaining. Judging by how the kids were reacting to me, I was doing really well. Then again, kids are pretty easily entertained. Though I didn't think that was the case.

As soon as the song was done, I bowed. The children were all applauding, whistling, doing all sorts of things to show that they enjoyed it.

" Great job, Mister Snow." One of them said.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Another said.

I giggled. " Oh. I wasn't that good." I said.

"What are you talking about Snow? You were great. Why do you have to be so modest?" Sonia said with a smile.

"Modesty is in my blood." I said with a laugh.

" Now that you are done performing for us, will you tell us what is wrong with you and Miss Sonia?" a different kid asked this time.

" I think I'm going to wait in the van." I said, starting to walk to the van.

" I'm going with you." Sonia said, starting to follow.

We were in the van within a couple of minutes. " You would think that all the kids would back off." I said.

" Guess we were wrong." Sonia said.. "I wish there was someway we could get Sonic and Manic back for what they did."

" Let's start brainstorming." I said, with that we started a brain storming session.

I lifted my finger as if I had something but quickly put it back down. " I thought I had something, but I Just lost it." I said.

" Well, keep thinking." Sonia said.

Sonia spoke up after an hour of thinking. " Just got something!" She exclaimed.

" Well, tell me." I said.

Sonia leaned towards me a whispered something in my ear.

" Genius!" I exclaimed

With that we started waiting. Our plan would only work with them their.

After forty five minutes, I started getting impatient. " Come on guys, get here."

"Patience is a virtue Snow." Sonia said.

" What on Mobius does that mean?" I asked.

" It means be patient." Sonia said.

" You could have just said that." I said before we started waiting again.

Another forty five minutes passed. " Come on you guys, I'm waiting." Sonia impatiently said.

My eyes widened. " You did not just say that." I said.

" Oh my gosh, I just did." Sonia said.

" Since when did you start using Sonic's catch phrases?" I asked.

" I don't know." Sonia said . ( **if you don't know, " I'm waiting" is one of Sonic's catch phrases in Sonic Underground**.)

Another forty five minutes had passed and we were both fed up. " That's it, I'm going to look for them. Come on Snow." Sonia said.

I gave her a nod and hand in hand we headed for the door. Right when we were about to exit, we heard voices outside of it. I quickly ran back to my seat. Sonia sat on my lap.

" Get ready." I mouthed to Sonia. Then the door opened and our plan came into action.

" Look guys, were…Ohhhhhhh! Get a room." Manic's thoughts being interrupted.

" Manic?" Sonic said.

" Yeah?" Manic said.

" I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit." Sonic said.

" So did I." Manic said.

What were we doing to gross them out so much? We were making out in front of them. We kind of figured that it would not only gross them out but it would also embarrass them. Wouldn't you be if you saw one of your best friends making out with your sister? I sure as heck would.

Me and Sonia giggled with our lips pressed together. We soon stopped.

" Oh man, their reactions were gold." I said.

" Oh yeah." Sonia said.

Manic and Sonic's expressions turned from disgust to puzzlement. " Wait, were you guys planning that?" Manic asked.

" Yep." Me and Sonia said in unison.

" It's payback for embarrassing us." I said. " Trust me on this one, if you embarrass us again things are going to get worse for you guys."

" Well said." Sonia said.

Sonic sighed. " It will never happen again."

" Okay, time to stop fighting each other and time to start fighting Flabbuttnik." Manic said.

We all nodded and soon Sonic started driving the van.


End file.
